The Touch of Your Fingertips
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Just a cute Klaine oneshot. Blaine is being childish and unintentionally flirts with Kurt, making them both into blushing fools. Rated T simply because I enjoy using curse words loosely.


**A/N- This is loosely based on Kurt's comment in Sexy about loving musicals because the touching of fingertips is about as sexy as it gets. Truthfully, it's mostly based on something that happened to me the other day, but it's always nice to relate back to something that actually happened on Glee, for those of you who don't give a rat's ass about the strange things I do with boys in my spare time. So... yeah. Voilà!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, and probably never will be.**

"So, what did you get for question number three?" Blaine had turned around in his desk to face Kurt as soon as their teacher had collected all of the tests.

"I don't know, Blaine. I don't exactly memorize the answers, you know." Kurt started shoving books into his messenger bag. "I'm just glad that test is over."

Blaine nodded, but still looked forlorn. "I think I got number three wrong, but I'm not sure. Maybe-"

"Blaine," Kurt said, trying his best to politely cut the boy off. "There's absolutely nothing you can do about it now. Unless you walk up to Mr. Burke and demand that he give you your test so you can correct it, which seems unlikely, you're just going to have to deal with the grade you get."

Blaine let out a huff. "Yeah, I know." He turned around for a moment, and Kurt took the opportunity to admire him. He wanted to reach out and touch the little curl in Blaine's hair, right at the nape of his neck, and he felt his hand lifting slowly to do just that. Then Blaine whipped around to face him again, and Kurt blushed scarlet. His hand dropped to the desk with a resounding thud.

Blaine listened intently to the noise as Kurt's hand hit the desk. A fast rhythm he heard the other day popped into his head (this happened to Blaine a lot) and he started drumming on Kurt's desk, nodding his head to every other beat.

Kurt smirked as he watched. Blaine was really getting into it, shutting his eyes and making strange faces as he tapped the desk. He raised his hands to tap out his own rhythm, but as soon as he hit the desk Blaine stopped and stared at Kurt.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kurt's brow furrowed. He couldn't tell if Blaine was kidding or not. "Ummm... Drumming?"

"I'm drumming right now, you can't drum too!" Blaine glared at him like a five year old.

"Wait, what?" Kurt gave him a look of indignation. "Oh, please! Just because you're the only one who gets to sing at Warbler's practice doesn't mean you're the only one who can drum on the freakin' table!" He said, thumping the table rapidly for emphasis.

"Well... ummm... Well I was drumming first!" Blaine started tapping the table too, trying to be louder than his friend. "So I should get to do it, not you!"

Kurt was fighting laughter at this point. "You have some very warped logic, Blaine." He slapped the table in a pattern of eighth and sixteenth notes. "I refuse to listen to you."

"Then I'll just force you to!" He knocked Kurt's hands off the table and raised his large eyebrows, challenging him. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he quickly tried to hit the table again, but Blaine blocked him.

They kept going back and forth, Blaine twitching every time Kurt made a move. Fed up, Kurt crossed his arms. "Fine, be that way." He stared at Blaine's smug face for a moment before an idea jumped into his head. "Oh, Blaine, there's something in your hair."

The boy's eyes widened and his hands flew to the gelled curls, frantically wiping at them. Kurt nonchalantly tapped his fingers on the table as he watched his friend scramble to fix his hair.

"Kurt, I don't think-" Blaine looked down and saw that he had been fooled. "Oh, hell no!" He put his hands over Kurt's and held them there in a tight grip. Kurt's hands flinched as he felt the guitar callouses rub against his hands, and Blaine's grasped loosened in surprise. They met one another with wide, confused eyes. Kurt wasn't sure if he was the first to blush, but he had a sneaking suspicion that his cheeks were much darker than Blaine's were.

Blaine let out a shaky laugh and pulled his hands away. Kurt left his against the desk, wishing that warmth would return and stay forever.

"So," Blaine said, trying to change the subject, "What did you get for question number four?"

**A/N- And for those of you creepers who actually do care about my personal life, the guy this happened with really does play guitar, and his callouses are SO SEXY IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ADSKEDBLJK**


End file.
